


A Marvel Cinematic Universe Christmas

by RainbowChaser96



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Captain America (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21677086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowChaser96/pseuds/RainbowChaser96
Summary: The Avengers, Guardians and others spend Christmas in all different types of ways!
Relationships: Gamora/Peter Quill, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	A Marvel Cinematic Universe Christmas

**December, 2017, Manhattan, New York City, NY**

The streets of New York were filled with snow. It floated down to the ground slowly, in a light, gentle way. Pepper Potts walked down the road all alone. She was heading towards Time Square to meet up with a special someone. Recently, Tony Stark had proposed to her to marry him and she had said yes. It was the same day that Peter Parker turned down membership in the Avengers as Spider-Man. She thought about the young protege. Somewhere in Queens, he and his Aunt May were likely in their apartment, enjoying the holidays while having a break from school. Though he was no Avenger, he was one of the best that Tony had seen in a long time.

Pepper remembered the day that Tony had told her about the teenage novice. She thought he was absolutely insane to have brought him to a fight with the other Avengers in Germany. The boy could have been killed. And he was only fifteen. 

Pepper refocused on where she was going. She passed the many streets of the Big Apple, finally finding her way to the building they planned to meet up at. She saw the outside entrance was crowded, likely because the media expected her arrival. And there he was inside it all, waiting for her. Pepper walked past the photographers and camera crew and straight up to him. “You know, I kept texting you but I believe F.R.I.D.A.Y. was blocking my messages,” she told him when she met up with him.

“Nah, I just didn’t feel like reading them. Takes a lot of effort,” said the genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. Tony then guided Miss Potts over to a table. They were inside a restaurant together on Christmas Eve. This is how they would spend the holiday with each other. Though Pepper had a day off from the company tomorrow, Tony’s schedule was all full. He was going to be visiting his good friend Rhodey at the Avenger’s facility in upstate New York.

“So, I don’t suppose you’ve been paying attention, but we still need to set a date for the wedding. My family’s getting pretty anxious,” said Pepper to Tony. He was half paying attention, being distracted by a waiter carrying lady fingers. Pepper slammed her nails on the table. “TONY!” she said sternly, grabbing his attention back.

Tony turned back. “How’s May of June?” he asked her. There was a flash in the window. They both turned to see the press outside, covering footage of them trying to spend Christmas Eve in privacy. Clearly, this wasn’t working. 

“Oh, maybe next year once we’re married we can finally spend a Christmas without the news on our back,” said Pepper. She looked back at Tony. “So, got any plans for New Years?” she asked him.

“Not really, though I was thinking maybe spend it in República Dominicana,” Tony said with a perfect spanish accent. “Just to get away from the bitter cold of the northeast. Say, maybe you’ll join me?” he then asked her. Pepper looked up from her menu. 

“Well, maybe, but after Christmas I’m supposed to go back to work. I don’t know about you..” she then told him. 

Tony leaned back in his chair. “That’s the thing with you Miss Potts, always working, working, working. Why not take a break for a while?” he asked her.

“I am, for tonight and tomorrow,” Pepper informed Tony.

“Yes, but why not longer? You know you deserve it sweet cake,” he said to her.

“I mean..” Pepper then sighed. As much as she hated to admit it, Tony was right. She did long for a break after weeks of not stop work. And they were especially busy during the holidays, like most companies are.

“So?” asked Tony, in enough time before the waiter came around. “Will you be available?” he asked her.

Pepper smiled. “Sure, why not? It’s been too long since I’ve relaxed for a while that I forgot what it feels like,” she told him. They held hands with each other across the table before the moment could be ruined. Both then turned to the waiter who was taking there orders. Hopefully the rest of the night wouldn’t be ruined and they could spend it together in peace.

* * * * *

**Queens**

May Parker was washing the dishes when the room suddenly felt.. colder. She turned around to look and see who was there, but found nothing. Returning to the dishes she tried to remain calm, but couldn’t help but feel like she wasn’t alone. The Christmas music playing the radio didn’t help, it only made things more eerie as she realized how quiet the apartment was. No. Something was wrong. She just knew it. 

Putting the plate down, she quickly dried her hands and walked towards the main living space. Nothing was different. The small, fake Christmas tree was untouched, with the little plastic ornaments that they owned decorated on it. The stocking hung on the TV stand with a little gift inside. A small microchip that came from an old computer from one of May’s friends. She turned to look towards the door, then at the windows. 

Then there was a _thunk_ in the room next door. She approached it with caution. She opened the door slowly. She peered through. The window was closed but it hadn’t always been. She then walked in a little, then decided to turn around to check behind her. Only to come face to face with Spider-Man on the ceiling. 

“Ah!” she yelped a little. “Peter, you startled me!” she said to her nephew. 

Peter climbed down from the ceiling and took off his mask. “May, I told you I come in from that way!” he told her. 

“I know, I know, it’s taking some getting used to,” she then told him.

“It’s been months since you found out. You’re seriously still not used to me being sneaky and stealthy?” he then asked her. 

“Unfortunately no, I’m not,” May told Peter. They exited the room together but May turned and stopped him. “I think you should take your suit off first.”

“But I’m in the apartment now! No one else lives here!” he said to her. Now that Peter’s aunt knew his secret identity he saw no reason as to why he couldn’t be Spider-Man around the apartment. He sometimes vacuumed for her wearing it.

“We have windows. I know it’s dark out and that you like to, but please, take it off. It’s the holidays,” May told her nephew while returning to the sink. 

“But why not be Spider-Man for Christmas?” asked Peter.

“I thought that’s what you were just doing?” she asked him. 

He sulked, knowing that this was true. He had been out and had swung to the nearby children’s hospital, visiting the sick as their favorite friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. Peter gave in. “Alright, I’ll take it off,” he said.

Peter then walked back into his room. He got an e-mail on his retro tech computer. It was from his friend Ned, who wished him a merry Christmas. Peter’s friend was up north in the Adirondack's for Christmas, visiting relatives for the holidays. Peter then got dressed into a more comfortable outfit and met his aunt out on the sofa. She had two mugs of hot cocoa. Handing one to Peter and turning on the TV, she smiled and was glad that her nephew was able to have a good Christmas. They then switched the channel to the news. Latest story: Spider-Man saves orphans from out of control car, one day before Christmas.

* * * * *

**SPACE, close to the planet Jupiter**

It had been so long since Peter Quill had been this close to his home planet. He looked out the Benatar’s front window and stared out into the distant, forever void of space. Not very far, only around five astronomical units away, was Earth. He turned around and stepped down from the deck and into the rest of the ship. The tune of ELO's Livin' Thing playing got louder. There was the rest of the guardians. The Guardians of the Galaxy. 

Rocket Raccoon was with Groot, his floral colossus son. Both were playing a virtual game, trying to out best each other in a match of space checkers. So far, Groot was winning. Soon he’d be in the teenage stage of his life. Then it’d all go to Hell from there.

Off to the right were Drax and Mantis. They shared a bag of Zargnuts together. Mantis didn’t understand the concept of Drax’s family always retelling his birth as a tradition that they used to do. The talk of traditions was in the air all because at this time on Earth, it was Christmas. 

Peter Quill didn’t remember much of his last Christmas he spent on Earth. It was before his mother was diagnosed with stage four cancer. Before he was abducted by Yondu. Quill walked over to Gamora, who was at the edge of it all. She stood near the Benatar’s escape pods. Gamora looked up as he approached her. 

“Do you feel better now?” she asked him. Quill came up with the idea of traveling back to the Solar System to make himself feel better from missing his old life. Though the life he had now was way better and so much more cooler, he still wished he could know what is was like to enjoy Christmas again.

“Well, even though we are closer to Earth it still doesn’t feel like Christmas to me,” he said disappointed. Gamora frowned. 

“What was it like?” she then asked. “Back when your mother was alive. What did you do on this Christmas day?” she then asked him. She wanted to know more about it. Christmas was only a thing on Terra. 

“Well, I’d wake up and go straight into my mom’s room. If she wasn’t up already, I’d wake her up. Then we’d go into the living room, and find presents under the Christmas tree we had. Normally it was a small tree, but it was all we could usually afford, seeing as she was the only one capable of paying for anything,” Peter explained. “There weren’t many gifts, but they meant a lot to me. Most were from her. Some were from my other relatives. And then the occasional gift from a friend of my mom’s. I’d get a new toy, such as a Micro Machine or small stack of trading cards. One year, I was lucky to get a pair of roller skates. I never learned how to use them,” said Peter.

“So, Christmas is all about getting gifts?” asked Gamora.

“No, no. There’s so much more to it. Sure, getting presents are the best thing about it, but there’s also giving. I remember, when I was five my mother made our neighbor’s a casserole dinner for Christmas Eve, cause the husband lost his job and they couldn’t afford groceries. There’s also tradition. Some families do the same thing every year only because they have for so long. If you’re religious then maybe you go to church or maybe prat before eating Christmas dinner,” Quill said in explanation.

“So, what’s the best part about Christmas?” Gamora asked him.

Quill smiled, knowing the answer. “Spending it with family,” he replied. Though this may not be such an ordinary Christmas for him, Quill was happy to spend it with the Guardians. They were family. And they meant everything to him. 

Gamora smiled back at Quill before everyone’s attention was turned over to Rocket, who was making a racket by claiming Groot was cheating at space checkers. Yes, it was normal to hear arguments amongst the Guardians almost everyday, it was their little tradition. Can’t go on one week without having one. Just because they did though, didn’t mean they didn’t love or care for one another.

* * * * *

**San Francisco, California, Earth**

Scott Lang felt cooped up inside the household. There was no snow outside so there was no need to feel like staying inside. He didn’t have a choice though. He was under house arrest. After the incident in Germany over a year ago, he chose two years of house arrest, cause it meant he could still see his little girl, Cassie. Scott sat on the couch and looked over to see his friend Luis, fast asleep after practically getting himself drunk on eggnog. Their friends Kurt and Dave had visited, dropping off some eggnog and doughnuts for the boys to enjoy. They left only a little while back.

Scott looked at his phone through the pictures that Cassie had been sending him recently, of the things she had been doing. She was in the Christmas pageant at school. She made arts and crafts of little snowmen and reindeer. She helped decorate the Christmas tree. He wished he could still have been apart of that…

There was a knock at the door. Scott looked over to Luis, who was still asleep and not bothered by the noise. He then got up to answer the door. It was a surprise when he saw a little gift down in front of the map. So long his leg tracker didn’t cross the front door, he could grab it and bring it inside to inspect it. He reached down, only to then be jump scared by his daughter from the bushes. 

“BOO!” yelled Cassie. 

Scott fell backward, startled by his daughter’s stealthy move. Maggie and Paxton then came out with her. “Merry Christmas!” they all said together. 

“I don’t see why you’re jump scaring me. It’s not Halloween!” Scott told them. Thank goodness it wasn’t. This past Halloween, he and Luis had trouble with a group of teenagers egging their house. Too bad Scott couldn’t help with the cleanup as much. Leaving the property to get cleaning supplies meant jail time for him. 

“Hi daddy!” Cassie said to him, entering through the doorway with the present in her hand. 

“Hi peanut!” Scott then said to her. He picked her up and hugged her as she set the gift down on the table in the kitchen. 

“We didn’t want you to feel left out, so Cassie came up with the idea of a surprise,” said Maggie to her former husband.

“Oh, thank you peanut! This is just what I needed. To see my girl during the holiday season,” said Scott to Cassie. She smiled up at him, beaming with pride.

“Open the gift daddy. I picked it out especially for you!” she said. Scott listened to his daughter and unwrapped the small box. Inside was a trophy. On it, it said: “World’s Greatest Grandma.” Scott looked to his daughter in confusion. 

“It was the only one they had,” Cassie told him sadly. 

Scott smiled at her. “I love it,” he told her. He then hugged Cassie once more. “I’m so proud to be the world’s greatest grandma,” he then said.

Cassie smiled happily at her father. Unbeknownst to them at that time, from the windowsill on the outside, they were being watched by a tiny, little wasp. Hope smiled at them, glad that Scott could have another happy memory with his daughter.

* * * * *

**Missouri**

Clint Barton smiled next to his wife. It was Christmas morning and their two sons and daughter were opening their gifts under the Christmas tree. They were all excited about what cool new toys their parents were able to find for them. Clint remembered last week, when his wife Laura face-timed him at the store, miles away. She asked him what presents to buy for their children. Clint knew what his kids would like. 

Lila was interested in archery now, so he thought she should be given a practice bow for Christmas, so they practice together outside during springtime. Their first born son Cooper was into building lego sets, so they got him a large box full of random assorted legos, so he could get creative and build what he wanted. And their second born son, Nathaniel, was interested in baseball, so they bought him a glove and baseball to practice with. They already had given him a bat for his birthday back in May.

As they watched their children open their presents, Clint’s mind began to wander. What were the other Avengers doing on this day?

* * * * *  
 **Italy**

It had been a long, long time since Steve Rogers could properly celebrate this day. He still couldn’t. He had gone undercover for a good while now, so he wouldn’t get arrested by the UN, after the incident in Germany and with the Winter Soldier. Steve thought about Bucky. He wondered if his friend had waken up from under the ice. Had the Wakandans cured him yet? 

He looked at himself in the mirror. He began to grown a beard. It made it harder for people to recognize him. In fact, ever since he did, no one did. He was safe. For now. Steve then left the bathroom and headed out into the town’s square. He was hiding in a small village in Italy. Most of the townsfolk weren’t outside. They were inside their homes, enjoying the holiday together. Steve Rogers then walked up to another person, who stood in front of the fountain in the center of the square.

“Took you long enough to get your ass out here,” he said. Sam Wilson had no time for dawdling around. 

“I thought I could take all the time I needed,” said Steve back at his friend. Though in plain sight, nobody would know they were here for long. They always had to keep on moving. 

“Don’t suppose you want to do anything special for the day?” Sam asked Steve. Steve shook his head. 

“We can’t stop moving. And besides, what would two guys like us do anyways?” he then asked. 

“Good question cap, good question..” Sam then said, trailing off as they walked away. 

* * * * *

**Scotland**

_“Dear Wanda, This is for you. Love, Vision”_ the card read. Wanda Maximoff was in hiding, aided by the Avenger Vision. She was hiding away in Scotland, no one would know she was here. Vision was keeping care of her.

She held the small present in her hand. She didn’t know what it was or could be. She felt the thin wrapping paper, trying to guess what it could be. It was no use though. 

Vision had left it for her because he had to return to the Avengers Compound today. Tony wasn’t the only one visiting Rhodey. Most of the time he was by himself. It made sense to have someone be with him. Wanda remembered her days as an Avenger. They were short lived, and she felt she’d never live up to the standards as the rest of them. Was it because she was the youngest? Actually, Vision was technically youngest, unless you counted J.A.R.V.I.S. to be more of Vision instead. Then he’d be older than he was.

She opened up the gift. It was a new necklace. Wanda smiled in appreciation. Vision was an android living in a synthetic body. But she was happy for him that he was able to be human like she was. That he cared and learned about love. 

Wanda then put on the new necklace from him. She smiled, feeling it fit her perfectly. If only her brother were still alive. Who knows if Pietro would approve of their relationship or not? Too bad, it would happen either way.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little one-shot I thought of doing. I was inspired at school. Unfortunately, I couldn't really do every character in the MCU. Some I either really couldn't come up with a good situation for or it would interfere in the canon timeline. Especially for Black Widow, seeing as her movie comes out next year and I really didn't feel like having to re-write this down the road. Really hope you enjoy it! More Crossed Over to come soon! Comment if you'd like me to more or something like this! Love hearing your guy's feedback! Feel free to leave kudos! Till the next one!


End file.
